


crowned in blood and gold (you are the loveliest of them all)

by VibrantVenus



Series: Nonexistent Fandoms [5]
Category: The Goddess Test series - Aimee Carter
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Happy, also i know goddess test confirmed that godly blood is coming out red, but fuck that i love golden blood too much babey, goddess test series spoilers, so it still has the red tint, some spoilers for the last book, there's uhhh nothin sexy abt this one sorry guys, this isn't happy but it's not really sad, we can say it's like rose gold tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: He makes her his queen eventually.





	crowned in blood and gold (you are the loveliest of them all)

   He makes her his queen eventually. She comes to him, promises herself to him. Trades her life for her family, for her son. When he kisses her, tears gather in her eyes like diamonds. He smiles at her, smiles at her despair as she bows her head before him. He smiles, his hand coming up to tilt her head up to look at him, and her eyes, blue as the winter sky, hold a fear, a hungered desperation he can recognize. 

   Her eyes- _they burn._

Her voice is half snarl half choked cry when she says he has to remove Hera. Hera who he is sure would undoubtedly attempt harm on her person. Would attempt harm on the people she's left behind. It's not a hard decision to make, Hera has become...useless to him. Too lost in her petty revenge and anger to focus on anything important. Too lost in her hatred to look to the future. It's easy to remove her from the island, to lock her away in the cell he had abandoned.

   She doesn't love him. He knows this well enough, but he also knows she has an eternity with him. Even if she doesn't love him now, there's always time. And he's always been a very patient man. He crafts her the flowers he made for her when she was coming to him, all different variations of color and scent-though never as vibrant and lovely as his Kate. His young goddess, his wife.

   He crowns her in blood and gold, drips of ichor glide down the sides of her face where his hands have rested. Crystals rest against her skin, twinkling in the light as her dark hair shifts in the wind. Her eyes are shut, skin flushed a rosy gold as the sun beats down on their heads. He smiles at her even though she can't see him, and the future looks so bright.

   He doesn't feel the need to attack the humans or his godly children and their descendants. It's enough that he has Katherine in his bed at night, her heart and her future in his hands. Why bother with any of them when he has a wife and his freedom?

   Her tears are bitter and he knows she still longs for the child she left behind. Longs for the family she trades herself for. He thinks a part of him sympathizes for her, but a bigger part of him is pleased with her sacrifice. 

   There are moments, long stretches of time where he stands by himself. There's a comfort in the sun on his skin, the feel of the wind, the mist of ocean spray. There is pleasure in sensation, in touch. He pushes a dark curl out of her face, and admires eyes like winter fire. 

   Here's the thing. Kate is still the Queen of the Underworld. She has claimed the darkness, and in return it has claimed her. It's a responsibility he understands, a responsibility she completes from a distance. He doubts she rules on her own, has his own doubts that Hades is as deceased as Kate has led him to believe. He doesn't mind, after all at the end of the day, Kate is his wife, his queen. His, in every way the word entails. He supposes he's fine with it, mostly because he knows it is a comfort to Katherine that her child is raised by at least one of his biological parents. What does it matter to him that her son will be raised with love? 

   She wakes up sometimes in the middle of the night, half asleep, murmuring under her breath about her son and if he is doing okay. It's a conversation he knows isn't meant for him, one he's sure she doesn't realize is spoken aloud. He doesn't join her, though sometimes he wants to. He understands that this is the closest thing to contact she can have with her child, can understand this is something she wants privacy for.

   Life goes on. The gods do not rebel against him when they realize he no longer aims for complete dominance. Katherine learns to grow her own flowers, though he still presents her with his own blossoms, the strange breed she doesn't quite understand how to replicate. She rules over her domain and he paints stars on her skin with his fingertips.

   It's not the revenge he'd once desired. But he supposes this compromise is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i think kronus is honestly a very interesting character-tho no i do not actually ship him romantically with Kate. I just kept thinking about what would have happened if Kate had gotten through with her stupid sacrifice plan, and this was the product.


End file.
